O Mundo de Deletriu Em Busca do Coração Perdido
by Daniel-Rony Potter
Summary: Sinopse:“Havia algo errado na harmonia ,algo de estranho havia acontecido...” Depois de uma era de harmonia e paz, um assassinato, muda o curso de um mundo inteiro, e leva uma nação à desgraça, porém, dizia uma antiga lenda, que as almas puras poderiam m
1. Três eras, Quatro Raças e um duende em

**Capitulo 1 – _Três eras, Quatro raças e um duende em Lotania_**

Shucrufan era um continente, de uma era intitulada Celestia, Celestia foi uma era de guerras e conquistas, de quatro raças diferentes: Humanos, Orcs, Duendes e Elfos, essas raças viviam em combate, porém, nunca alguma raça derrotara a outra, Celestia acabara com um acordo entre as quatro raças, fazendo com que Shucrufan vivesse em paz, pelo menos, por duas eras, depois de Celestia, entramos em Rali, a era onde as quatro raças começaram a buscar seus territórios e assim fazerem casas, depois vilas, cidades e por fim, uma capital, a primeira a se acabar foi Poceidonia, a capital dos orcs, ninguém sabia, mas Poceidonia ficava em uma enorme floresta no sul de Shucrufan, onde seu palácio era coberto por arvores para o camuflar, Poceidonia era cercada por um pântano, chamado Poceido (origem do nome Poceidonia), esse pântano era protegido por feras que os Orcs conseguiram domar, como Trolls e Grifos, além de ficar em uma floresta, os Orcs construíram um túnel para chegarem ao Lago Dunda, que agora, era o único meio de sobrevivência dos Orcs, a beira de Dunda os Orcs construíram fazendas e assim nasce Dundonia uma cidade de Poceidonia, porém nenhum Orc dormia em Dundonia, somente guerreiros e alguns fazendeiros, para guardarem o local, no túnel os Orcs construíram um outro túnel e assim uma cidade em baixo da terra, Terrenia, e assim Poceidonia ficou completa e muito segura.

Os Humanos, por sua vez, não preferiram se esconder em baixo da terra ou em florestas enormes, eles optaram ficar atrás de uma montanha no qual foi necessário um brusco desvio pelos mares de Shucrufan, pois, a montanha (que se chamava Dortia) era lar de um bando de gigantes, e há rumores que ainda mais para o topo podia se encontrar um ninho de dragões negros, os Humanos construíram então Giganblack, o nome foi esse foi representa os maiores perigos pelas redondezas de Giganblack ("Gigan" de gigante e "black" de dragão negro), os Humanos de Giganblack se sustentavam pela pesca no mar, já que Giganblack era à beira de uma linda praia, chamada Ruki , no qual o mesmo nome foi usado para a primeira das três cidades de Giganblack, alguns dos exploradores de Giganblack descobriram um lago nas proximidades do final de Ruki, por sinal, o lago era desconhecido até então, então colocaram o nome de Gold City, já que o peixe mais comum do lago era o dourado, Gold City era à beira do lago, cuja no centro havia uma pequena ilha para plantações, o lago levou somente o nome de Gold, mas ainda construíram uma terceira cidade, a terceira cidade é a menor de todas as outras de Shucrufan, um "bando" de construções de pedra formaram Rokfok, onde os Humanos faziam armas para caça e para guerra, transportes e muitas outras coisas onde poderiam negociar uns com os outros.

Os Elfos, por sua vez, usaram madeira em quase tudo, fazendo uma capital muito simples, Shakslotia, que levara esse nome, porque os Elfos só confiavam em Shaks, o deus do vento e da chuva, as duas cidades de Shakslotia eram praticamente iguais, Curunomia era uma cidade redonda com muito rios, formando assim, um arquipélago de pequenas ilhas, e por fim Durunomia, que ao contrario de Curunomia era triangular e tinha arvores enfileiradas, formando "paredes" de arvores.

Depois de Poceidonia, Shakslotia e de Giganblack os Duendes construíram uma capital com uma única cidade, Sunertia, que levou esse nome, pois o sol sempre estava ao favor de todos os moradores da região, Sunertia era um campo vazio, sem nada, somente poucas arvores que a cada semana, misteriosamente, davam frutos, fazendo com que todos de Sunertia vivessem da colheita, Sunertia depois de descoberta foi lotada de casinhas pequenas para os Duendes, porém a cidade de Sunertia estava num lugar onde havia muitas pedras gigantes, Runadonia foi preenchida apenas com uma casa.

E é nessa casa que a nossa historia começa, marcando o inicio de Trevas, a nova era, aonde um duende iria para Lotania, a capital de Shucrufan onde todas as raças se encontravam, tornando Lotania a capital do comercio e dos povos de Shucrufan.

Grifin Dulank era um duende jovem, sua família não conseguira lugar para morar em Sunertia, assim tiveram que se alojarem com muita dificuldade em Runadonia, Grifin em sua infância nunca teve amigos, vivia em sua casa, com sua mãe (seu pai, Dolor Dulank, morrera em Celestia, quando ele ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe), sua infância era basicamente estudar em casa, depois começara a fazer artesanatos com sua mãe, e depois inventar instrumentos de caça e outras utilidades, Grifin nunca se importara por não ter amigos e tinha outra característica que em Celestia, Rali e em Trevas era muito rara entre as quatro raças, ele acreditava na paz em Shucrufan, porém, a maioria da população ainda assim esperava uma outra guerra.

Grifin andou pelas estradas de Shucrufan até chegar na muralha de Lotania, pediu a autorização de entrada para os Humanos guardiões de Lotania, ele entrou e foi direto ao seu rumo.

Em um beco de Lotania, bem no fundo se encontra uma loja de penhores não muito conhecia, chamada Bago e Bagos – Loja de Penhores desde Celestia, Grifin entrou e lá, como sempre, não tinha quase ninguém, Bago, era o dono do local, Grifin sempre imaginara que ele era o único cliente de Bago, pois os outros objetos dele sempre estavam no mesmo lugar, talvez seria porque a loja era muito no fundo de Lotania, ou talvez porque Bago nunca tinha pensado em colocar algumas placas pelas ruas de Lotania, como as outras lojas, fora que Bago e Bagos era a única loja do beco, todas as outras já tinham falido, e Grifin também não sabia como a loja não tinha falido.

- Olá Grifin, como vai? – disse Bago, um velho duende com cabelos brancos, usava também uma pequena barba e seu nariz era comprido e sujo.

- Bem Bago – respondeu Grifin

- Que bom, vai vender alguma coisa? – perguntou Bago mesmo sabendo a resposta obvia

- Sim, mas, Bago, eu estava pensando, por que você não tenta fazer alguma propaganda da sua loja, ninguém vem aqui desde Rali, minha mãe falou – disse Grifin, que se arrependera de tocar no assunto, Bago suspirou profundamente e começou a falar

- Bom, Grifin, eu temia que esse dia chegasse, eu nunca havia pensado que algum dia eu encontraria alguém como você, eu conheci você quanto você não tinha nem um mês de idade – Bago estava com o rosto meio pálido

- Por que você esta me dizendo isso Bago? – a cabeça de Grifin estava começando a "piscar"

- Eu nunca servi para o ramo de penhores, eu bem, sou um colecionador, meu pai Bago, ah meu pai, ele sabia como cuidar da loja, porém em Celestia, houve uma batalha aqui em Lotania, que destruiu tudo completamente, o pai e minha mãe também... – Bago parecia que iria cair no choro a qualquer hora

- Sinto muito, se quiser esquecer isso...

- Não! Não é do feito de Duende não acabar uma conversa, e isso, uma conversa importante.

- Importante?

- Deixe-me continuar, por favor – Bago suspirou novamente, estava cada vez mais pálido, suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para o teto e então recomeçou, e dessa vez Grifin percebera que ele não queria ser interrompido – bom, depois da guerra de Lotania, minha família me deixou, e eu reconstruí a loja novamente, e naquela época eu tinha uma grande freguesia.

"Depois Lotania cresceu, e...todos esqueceram da Bago e Bagos, ai eu percebi que o ouro que eu tinha era suficiente para me sustentar por anos, meus pais eram ricos, e me deixaram todo o ouro de herança, mas, depois que percebi que um dia eu iria falir, eu queria morrer com alguma coisa que me deixasse feliz, colecionar objetos e artefatos curiosos, foi ai que eu conheci uma pessoa inteligente como você, você seria a fonte da minha felicidade, e assim – houve uma pausa Bago suspirou novamente e com muita força de vontade falou – eu _enganei_ você...".

- Me enganou? – Grifin se assustou, ele sabia de não era do feito de um Duende enganar as pessoas – Como? Desde quando?

- Desde a sua primeira venda aqui, eu queria morrer com muitos e muitos artefatos lindos e curiosos como os seus, e para isso eu tive que economizar, economizar muito, os verdadeiros vendedores, os bons mesmos, iriam cobrar muito, mas muito mais do que eu lhe dava, moedas...Bah! Você seria milionário hoje em dia, só sua primeira venda, iria sair com um milhão e bem, você saiu com...

- Três moedas...

- Com todo o dinheiro que você teria ganhado, você teria comprados duas Giganblack _completas_!

- Não, você não esta falando serio, você não pode! – o sangue começara a subir na cabeça de Grifin, sua mente estava girando

- Por que você acha que eu tive que mudar o lugar da minha loja, você lembra? Ela ficava no centro de Lotania, ela era uma muito conhecida, mas se as pessoas vissem os seus objetos elas iriam tirá-los de mim! Por isso eu mudei para esse beco, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém! Eu tenho certeza que essa a loja com mais dinheiro de toda a Shucrufan, essa loja é sua – Bago colocou a mão sobre a de Grifin, mas Grifin a tirou imediatamente

- VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA BAGO! – Grifin estava com a cabeça explodindo e se virou para sair da loja, Bago correu atrás, mas, já havia alguém na porta.

Um Homem, forte, alto, usando uma roupa suja e rasgada, segurava uma espada com no mínimo um metro de lamina pura, e com um golpe rápido, deu um golpe no peito de Grifin, a espada atravessou o corpo de Grifin e de Bago também, os agora sangravam pela boca, os dois agora estavam _mortos_.

- Item para comprar duas Giganblack, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida!

Ele tirou a espada do corpo dos dois Duendes que caíram no chão, fazendo uma poça enorme de sangue pela loja inteira.

Bago suspirava olhando para a poça de sangue, respirava com muita dificuldade, estava vivo por alguns segundos...

- _M-e-eus ob-bje-t-os _

Agora sem duvida Bago estava morto, levara uma espadada na testa.


	2. O Profeta Ançião

**Capitulo 2 – _O Profeta Ancião_**

Certamente, um assassinato de dois duendes e um roubo completo de uma loja esquecida certamente deu em bruscas atividades a presidência de Shucrufan, Romam Shucrufan era o presidente de Shucrufan, pois, ele achava que já que sua família tinha descoberto o continente, somente a família dele poderia tomar o trono, Romam convocou então uma reunião com os lideres de todas as raças de Shucrufan, e depois disso, foi ao seu quarto refletir sobre o caso, certamente fora uma das raças e ele sendo um Humano, não se interessava que fosse também, ele iria se arrepender, assassinatos em Shucrufan não aconteciam desde que Rali havia começado, porém, um, somente um, assassinato parecia ter virado Shucrufan de cabeça para baixo, depois que uma mulher Orc viu os dos Duendes estatelados no chão, saiu por toda Lotania gritando o fato, os seguranças foram para o local, recolheram os corpos, porém, nenhuma pista foi encontrava, o assassino certamente tinha muita habilidade, a loja Bago e Bagos fora fechada, assim como todo o beco, que era deserto há muito tempo.

Os quatro lideres, e outros cúmplices haviam chegado a Lotania, que além de centro de comércio era também o lar da presidência de Shucrufan, todos foram levados para o salão das reuniões, era muito grande, com pinturas de Celestia, e a de todas as capitais, menos de Poceidonia, todos de sentaram e então Romam entrou no salão começando a reunião, mas menos ter respirado direito Tragol, o lider dos Orcs, levantara em tom de querer briga.

- Então, Romam, o que está havendo? – _rosnou_ alto, depois de ter se disposto a levantar bruscamente, Tragol não fora o único, Luno, o lider dos Duendes se levantou, mesmo sendo um pouco mais baixo que os outros ele parecia ter uma voz mais firme.

- Exato caro Tragol, Romam, por que tanta urgência nessa reunião? Eu me assustei quando vi tantos cavalos em minha capital! – ele estava vermelho púrpura, todos os outros presentes na sala, sabiam que aquela era a sua primeira reunião com a corte de Shucrufan.

- Antes que todos comecem a se levantarem vou ir direto ao assunto, – e o pior é que ele foi mesmo, deixando todos na corte abalados, menos os que já sabiam do caso – houve um assassinato, dois Duendes morreram na hora, pelo que parece um levou dois golpes, a loja do mais velho foi totalmente saqueada, sem suspeitos, sem pistas, sem testemunhas, _nada_.

Tragol se sentou, porém Luno continuou em pé, de boca aberta, afinal, ele era o lider dos Duendes de Shucrufan.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu exijo que o culpado seja pego e punido imediatamente! – de vermelho púrpura ele passara para um roxo pálido

- Eu peço que se acalme Luno, eu como chefe da corte de Shucrufan, líder anual da fronte da paz, lider parcial de justiça dos Shucrufianos e é claro, presidente de Shucrufan...

- Não estamos aqui para ver os seus cargos Romam – levantou Tragol novamente, o verde natural da cara de Orc era muito mais escuro do que o normal

- Me desculpem – falou Romam, Tragol e Luno se sentaram, mas Lirya se levantou. Lirya era a lider dos elfos, e ela ao contrario de Luno e Tragol estava calma.

- Eu acho que precisamos de investigações Elficas, nós Elfos, temos faros apropriados para detectar discórdias e mentiras, talvez alguns Elfos do meu reino possam ajudar, em Shakslotia já aconteceram alguns crimes e em questão de minutos tudo estava resolvido e...

- Se você esta sugerindo que sua raça é melhor do que a minha, vamos resolver isso agora – Tragol tirou um machado enorme e o empunhou de forma que ia jogá-lo a qualquer momento, Lirya deu um impulso forte com os pés, deu uma pirueta no ar e empunhou o arco e uma flecha, mirando para a testa de Tragol. Tragol jogou o machado contra Lirya, que mirou rápido para o machado e atirou, o machado voltou e se Tragol não tivesse abaixado estaria sem cabeça.

- São flechas de vento – explicou Lirya, se sentando como se nada tivesse acontecido, Tragol com muito esforço tirou o machado da parede, e depois retirou a flecha, Tragol ficou bufando o resto na reunião.

O tempo passou e a reunião foi passando, passando, e a noite caiu em Shucrufan, à reunião andava por muitas, muitas discussões e então Tragol novamente levantou, depois de sua luta com Lirya.

- Eu acho que deveríamos recomeçar essa palhaçada outro dia, eu preciso dormir – realmente, pela primeira vez na reunião todos concordaram com Tragol, eles deveriam ir para suas capitais, a situação do assassinato transformara Shucrufan em um caos, Romam levantou, sua face demonstrava derrota, cansaço e medo e então ele começou a falar:

- Bom, acho que o que todos nós temíamos chegou, Trevas, que pelas nossas estrela e profecias dizem, seria a era da destruição, ela realmente chegou, e em apenas em um dia, um dia, ela fez tudo isso, não sabemos o que mais Trevas esta fazendo, o que esta por vir, mais a partir de hoje, tudo é imprevisível, eu acho, que coisas drásticas devem ser tomadas, devemos chamar o que acabou com Celestia, o criador dos acordos...

- Romam, pelos céus, – pela primeira vez na reunião Niagara, a lider dos Humanos, levantou-se – eu acho que é apenas o começo para despertá-lo, foi apenas um dia, isso não sugeri que Trevas realmente tenha começado, eu acho que foi um crime, no qual aconteceu nas nossas capitais, devemos tomar atitudes normais, não coisas tão drásticas como chamar ele.

- Niagara tem razão, - Lirya se levantara - suponho que realmente seja preciso analisar melhor o caso, como eu disse, meus Elfos podem ajudar

Tragol olhou profundo para Lirya, que contribuiu e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas Tragol foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude.

- Pra mim já chega, chamar _ele_, imaginem só, um só assassinato e aconteceu isso, _bah_! Eu vou embora - Tragol deu meia volta, abriu a porta com violência, no qual os guardas não conseguiram agüentar e caíram.

- Eu acho que não haverá outro jeito, vou chamá-lo, se nós estivermos errados ele vai saber – Romam estava pronto para chamá-lo, e no salão parecia que ninguém estava a fim de discordar agora.

- Está bem Romam, pode ir chamá-lo – Lirya estava com pura cara severa – Suponho que se você estiver certo, iremos ter outra reunião com ele amanhã, não?

- Certamente, – Romam suspirou – obrigado pela atenção, e creio que em breve nos veremos novamente.

- Muito bem, – Niagara e outros levantaram – até mais Romam.

Todos os presentes saíram pelo portão por onde Tragol saiu, porém, Romam se dirigiu à pequena porta oposta, ao encontro de um homem.

- Olá Romam – disse o homem

- Ah, olá Durbar, o que faz aqui? – Romam estava cansado, e andava muito devagar

- Eu, bem, eu fiquei sabendo do assassinato, fiquei muito chocado, e depois um dos guardas me avisou da reunião, então, resolvi assistir, mas, de quem é que vocês estavam falando?

- De quem? – Romam estava seguindo por um corredor escuro, com poucas tochas, e quadros de Celestia

- Do alguém que acabou com Celestia, o criador dos acordos...

- Ah, não sabia que nunca alguém havia lhe falado dele, ele foi muito importante para nós, a se foi, ele vive até hoje, aqui, nesta sala – Romam parou em frente a uma porta grande, com muitos Grifos de pedra em volta

- Mas, quem é?

Romam abriu a porta, Durbar viu que não havia nada na sala, exceto por uma estatua de um Grifo, feita de ouro, com mínimos detalhes, o Grifo estava dormindo, em volta dele havia um mapa de Shucrufan.

- Durbar, lhe apresento, Deletriu, o Profeta Ancião.

Como se o Grifo estivesse ouvindo, levantou a cara de águia e piscou.


	3. O Povoado das Montanhas de Devilrein

**Capitulo 3 – _O Povoado das Montanhas de Devilrein_**

Lotania estava ficando vazia, num fim de dia agitado, muito comum no local, porém, a agitação provocada pelo crime no beco fez com que Lotania ficasse vazia o mais rápido possivél, todas as lojas haviam fechado muito antes do previsto, as pessoas saíram mais cedo de Lotania, além de ter provocado muita discórdia, o assassinato provocara mais duas coisas que ninguém talvez tivesse notado, o medo, medo que agora todos os dias as pessoas deveriam enfrentar para viveram, e se o assassino estivesse na minha cidade? Fora, que muitas pessoas deixaram de irem para Lotania, isso provocara um grande problema econômico em Shucrufan, e logo depois, mais três assassinatos foram feitos em Lotania, que fez Shucrufan inteira, virar um caos, um caos nunca vivido antes, um caos que parecia não ter fim, definitivamente, era Trevas, a era da perdição.

Romam precisou agir abertamente, decretou estado de alerta para toda Shucrufan, não poderia mais deixar as coisas assim, a segurança em Lotania e nas outras capitais, dobraram, provocando o maior numero de salários, e com isso, muitas famílias tiveram que se escravizarem, para povoados distintos, como o povoado das montanhas de Devilrein.

As montanhas de Devilrein, para alguns, eram amaldiçoadas, diziam escritas antigas, que naquelas montanhas, havia um mundo horrível, um mundo de dor, no qual ninguém se intitulado "gente" gostaria de morar, mas, por incrível que pareça, essas montanhas ficavam cada vez mais ocupadas, mas nunca alguém se atreveu a chegar perto de mais do vulcão que lá havia, dizia uma antiga lenda, que naquele vulcão, fora queimado o corpo de um "homem" que virou um Deus Maligno, Devil, ele foi o único que conseguiu subir no vulcão, e montar, sozinho, o seu palácio, quando morrera em uma guerra, os deuses Sathira e Galok levaram ao seu castelo e jogaram o corpo dele, na lava "verde" e assim dizem que a alma dele ainda esta lá, no fundo do horror do vulcão, porém, nesse dia, havia uma "coisa" andando pelo vulcão, mas parecia um carro de vendas com um monte de coisas cobertas por um pano sujo, logo, podia notar, que o carrinho possuía um carregador, estava com uma capa negra, cobrindo todo o seu rosto, nas costas, tinha uma espada, com quase um metro de comprimento, ele andava pelo vulcão, por uma estrada de terra, que o levaria ao topo, mas, já havia alguém lá em cima e parecia que para a pessoa que carregava o carrinho, não seria novidade.

Quando finalmente chegou ao topo, e viu o alguém que lá havia, deixou o carrinho de lado, abaixou a capa e se curvou, quando pelo menos abaixou a capa, qualquer um que estaria ali, perceberia na hora, que ele não era um Humano, Duende, Orc e nem um Elfo, era muito parecido com um humano, exceto que possuía uma pele muita branca, olho grandes e vermelhos, possuía apenas quatro dedos muito compridos nas mãos, seus dentes eram compridos também, escuros, uma boca larga, e a pele muito enrugada, era uma raça que quase fora extinta, era um Mortífero.

O outro alguém também era um Mortífero, mas, era mais forte e maior do que o homem que acabara de chegar, levantara de um espécie de cadeira e se virou para o outro.

- Bom você demorou, não aturo incompetência, você já deveria saber...

- Perdão meu senhor, eu fiz o que você disse, voltei ao estoque e peguei mais desses itens.

- Pelo menos isso você fez bem, um furto estupendo...

- Obrigado, mestre.

- Bom, espero que o exercito fique pronto rápido vamos ter uma noite de colheita.

- Mas, mas, mestre, as noites de colheita são apenas nas luas cheias, hoje não é lua cheia.

- Não importa, prepare logo o exercito, vamos invadir um vale de Duendes nômades, eles estão ao norte de Lotania, eles possuem alguns guardas, chame Broton também, ele pode ser me útil...

- Sim mestre Klondor...estou indo

Algum tempo depois, havia um bando de Mortíferos correndo em direção a uma vila pequena, com Duendes dormindo, Broton, era um Mortífero enorme, possuía uma armadura de salgueiro, e um machado do tamanho de um pinheiro pequeno...

Alguns Duendes perceberam o movimento, e então um deles atirou, porém, nada acertara, Klondor empunhou uma besta e quatro flechas com uma caveira de rato com um liquido verde dentro, atirou, e acertou quatro guardas de uma vez só, foi uma coisa horrível, os guardas começaram a se contorcerem no chão, um dos dedos das suas mãos caíram, a boca ficava mais larga, os dentes apodreciam, os olhos ficavam cor de sangue vivo, a pele se enrugava, e todos estavam pálidos, tinha se tornado Mortíferos.

Klondor e Broton começaram a atirar uma rajada de flechas nas casas, enquanto os outros Mortíferos destruíam a cidade, em busca de ouro, e outras coisas que poderiam ser úteis.

Para Klondor, fora uma noite ótima, não perdera nenhum soldado, pelo contrario, ganhara um novo exercito, durante o caminho de volta, eles transformaram alguns animais em Mortíferos também, todos depois, se instalavam nas montanhas, Klondor voltara para o topo do vulcão seguido pelo Mortífero do carrinho, durante o caminho os dois conversavam.

- Mestre, por que estamos fazendo isso?

- Por vingança, caro escudeiro, vingança das outras raças, nos baniram, isso, nós Mortíferos não vamos deixar quieto, você libertou Trevas naquele dia em Lotania, aquilo, não deixara nenhum rastro, de que nós estaríamos por trás disso, afinal, uma das habilidades que nós temos, é mudar a nossa forma física, com um exercito forte podemos fazer com que Trevas vire no meu mais sonhado dia.

- E qual é mestre?

- Pense, pense, com um exercito forte, iremos derrubar qualquer uma das raças primeiro, iremos ter um poder maior, depois do poder ficara ainda mais fácil destruir as outras três, e depois que eu me tornar o presidente de Shucrufan, ordenarei que todos busquem o coração perdido!

- E o que é esse coração perdido, mestre?

- O coração perdido, é uma pedra, em forma de coração de cristal negro, dizem as lendas do nosso povoado, que nele a alma de Devil, o meu único senhor, se encontrarmos o coração perdido, e encontrar logo depois o templo, Devil irá recussitar, e assim Trevas estara em seu auge!

- Mas, Devil, como ele morreu? Ele não era um herói?

- Devil? Herói? Não me faça rir, Devil executara esse plano quando havia cinco raças no poder, Humanos, Elfos, Duendes, Orcs e nós Mortíferos, porém, depois que _ele_ descobriu o plano de Devil, fomos banidos, por mal tratar o legado da paz de Shucrufan, e então, depois de uma invasão que tentamos em Lotania, mataram Devil, e os deuses jogaram ele no vulcão...

- E quem é _ele_?

- Deletriu, o profeta, tenho certeza que se Devil renascer, ele ira matar o profeta, e vai ser uma grande vitória para nós.

- Mestre, e se descobrirem o seu plano?

- Bom ai todos terão o direito de nos banir de Shucrufan, ou seja, vão nos deixar em extinção, vão matar um por um, e acabar conosco.

- Mas mestre, os boatos em Lotania, dizem, que Romam, chamou Deletriu, ele está ativo novamente.

- O QUÊ?


	4. A Pequena Elfa, O Pequeno Humano e o

**Capitulo 4 – _A pequena elfa, o pequeno humano e o pequeno duende_**

O Grifo levantou uma pata, abriu as asas e deu um pinote, ficara em duas patas por alguns segundos, e as asas o cobriram, ouve um barulho esquisito na sala, e quando o Grifo abriu as asas, não tinha mais Grifo, e sim um homem, que não parecia passar dos trinta anos, Romam, ajoelhou-se, Durbar, demorou um pouco para perceber que precisava fazer o mesmo, já que até mesmo o rei tinha feito aquilo.

- Então Romam, pra que me chamas? – Deletriu, foi até um balcão, no outro lado da sala, e pegou uma caixa.

- Mestre Deletriu, houve uma emergência, houve um deslize na harmonia das raças, Trevas está chegando, temo isso...

- Trevas? Creio que...- Deletriu suspirou fundo, levantou o braço esquerdo e começou a fazer movimentos com o pulso, fechou os olhos e começou a dizer palavras sem sentido – _"Cão Folha Céu, Apareça Resposta de Destino"_, bom, Romam, quero dizer, mal Romam, bom... há uma péssima estabilidade na harmonia, houve um assassinato, duas vitimas, mas, mas, não consigo detectar o mal feitor...talvez ele estivesse preparado, sinto um horrível futuro, péssimo futuro...

- É Trevas, senhor? – Romam estava tremulo

- Não, é _pior_...

- Pior que Trevas, mas mestre...isso é possivél?

- Romam, use sua inteligência, você nunca viu Trevas acontecer, você não sabe como ela é, então, como pode me dizer que ela é impossível?

- A Trevas, que vejo, é muito pior da Trevas da previsão, muito pior, dor, sofrimento, precisamos...nos preparar...

- Como senhor?

- Me leve até o local do crime, agora, preciso ver o corpo de uma das vitimas.

- Mas mestre, os corpos não estão mais no local, eles estão...estão..onde eles estão Durbar?

- Numa sala, na torre oeste desse castelo...

- Perfeito! Vamos, estou com pressa!

Deletriu, Romam e Durbar se dirigiram para a Sala das Curas, e lá estava o corpo de Grifin Dulank e Bago, Deletriu observou os corpos, suspirou novamente.

- Esse aqui não presta, – disse apontando para Bago – mas esse irá servir, ele é um Duende de alma pura... – Deletriu parou, suspirou e afirmou – Há alguém observando a gente!

Rapidamente virou-se para a porta esquerda, levantou seu cetro e disse _"Ventos malignos das terras profundas, passem!"_.

Parecia que um tornado havia chegado, Romam e Durbar se agarraram em um pilar, às camas com corpos mortos começaram a voar, mas Deletriu levantou a mão, e de algum modo impediu que elas saíssem do chão, de trás de uma porta que acabara de sair, uma pequena elfa, garoto humano e um cachorro podiam ser vistos e o vento parou.

- Intrusos! No meu castelo! Seguranças! – Romam entrara em estado de fúria

- Se acalme Romam, são só crianças, – Deletriu se aproximou dos dois suspirou novamente – eles também possuem alma pura, não há riscos Romam, são fieis a você e Shucrufan, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós, somos amigos do Grifin, e nossas casas foram invadidas, nossos pais foram assassinados, estamos sozinhos e viemos procurar o Sr.Presidente para ele nos ajudar – explicara a menina.

- Quais são seus nomes? – perguntou Deletriu

- Eu sou Lina Bodtore – disse a menina

- E eu sou Marik Salmone– disse o menino

- Marik, seus pais eram feiticeiros, certo? – perguntou Deletriu

- Sim, eles me ensinaram a ficar invisível, foi assim que salvei Lina e entramos aqui.

- Seus pais eram guerreiros fortes e leais, eu sinto a presença da honra ir para o além, sinto muito por eles, e Lina, seus pais tentaram me roubar uma fez, eles eram ladrões profissionais, mas eu tive que me livrar deles com minha asas...

- Bom, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa – disse Deletriu que voltou sua atenção para Grifin

"_Volte a pura vida, morte, a alma desse corpo precisa retornar!"_

No instante que Deletriu parou de falar, Grifin se levantou assustado, Lina e Marik também se assustaram, Grifin observou a sala, e olhou para a sua barriga, passou a mão e pareceu confuso.

- O que houve comigo? Eu lembro de ter visto uma espada, me matando – disse Grifin

- Eu ressuscitei você, nós precisamos de você – disse Deletriu

- Obrigado, mas por que precisam de mim? – Grifin pareceu ainda mais confuso

- Você possui uma alma pura, e precisamos de pessoas assim, para acabar com Trevas

- Eu? Acabar com Trevas? Espere...você é o Profeta Deletriu! Eu li sobre você, você acabou com Celestia apenas com palavras!

- Senhor Deletriu, – Lina começou a falar – se precisam se Grifin por que ele tem alma pura, vocês precisam de nós dois não é? Eu e Marik.

- Sim, precisamos de vocês, mas, apenas se vocês quiserem nos ajudar, vocês querem?

- Eu quero! – disse Lina

- Eu também. – disse Marik, Grifin permaneceu calado

- E você Grifin? Não vai?

- Não sei...não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo...mas...eu vou ajudar!

- Perfeito daqui a vinte anos vocês estarão prontos!


	5. A Surpresa de Deletriu

**Capitulo 5 – _A Surpresa de Deletriu_**

As montanhas de Devilrein, não possuíam sempre a visão agourenta da morte, sua parte sul, era muito bonita, possuía flores de vários tipos, criaturas graciosas, o sol deixava sempre mostrar que ali não seria um lugar tão ruim para viver, havia poças enormes, parecidas com lagos, que deixavam um cheiro bom de orvalho o dia todo, pássaros de diversas espécies se encontravam, colorindo o céu, e quase sempre, acompanhados de um arco-íris.

Porém, em uma tarde um pouco nublada, tinha uma coisa estranha, havia uma mulher, uma elfa, com arco e flecha empunhados, a procura de algo, estava muito séria, mas sem ela notar, havia uma outra pessoa seguindo-a, um homem, humano, usava uma capa negra, e segurava um cajado, andava lentamente, atrás da elfa.

O humano continuava seguindo a elfa, respirando lentamente, para ela não notar que estava sendo perseguida, e elfa parara de andar, mas não parecera que havia percebido que estava sendo seguida, o humano se escondeu atrás de uma pedra, e a elfa começou a olhar ao seu redor, não vira nada, e então começara a arrumar sua luva, o humano aproveitara o momento, saiu de trás da pedra, levantou seu cajado, e começara a andar um pouco mais, mais então, pisara num galho que havia no chão.

Rapidamente, a elfa se virara e atirou uma flecha, o humano pulou, fazendo com que a flecha passasse por baixo dele, a elfa, rapidamente, começou a atirar várias flechas, o humano correra, desviando de todas, e se escondera atrás da pedra novamente, mas não iria desistir, pulara por cima da pedra, levantou e mirou seu cajado para a elfa:

_- BOMBA DE VENTO!_

Uma bola de ar forte saiu da esfera do cajado do humano, e acerta em uma velocidade estupenda, o peito da elfa, que caiu para trás, derrubando o seu arco, o humano pousara mirara o seu cajado para o arco agora:

_- BOMBA DE VENTO!_

Outra bola de ar forte saiu da esfera do cajado, fazendo com que o arco voasse longe, fora do alcance da elfa, que se levantou, e empunhou uma adaga de sua bota, a adaga era muito fina e comprida, extremamente afiada, então, a luta não tinha acabo.

A elfa, ligeiramente, recolhe um escudo de suas costas, e joga a bolsa com resto das flechas no chão, os dois se encarando muito.

O humano, tira a capa, então, faz um movimento com as mãos:

**- **_ATIVAR ESPINHOS!_

Em seu cajado, acabara de nascer, vários espinhos, longos e afiados, que provavelmente, poderiam causar mais estragos do que a adaga da elfa.

Cada um corre em direção ao outro, o humano levanta o cajado e da um golpe, a elfa se abaixa, dá um giro rápido, com a adaga e faz um corte na perna esquerda do humano, que recua, depois, o humano da outro golpe, acertando a elfa, os espinhos causaram vários cortes no peito da elfa, que sangrava muito. O humano não da trégua, acerta agora a mão da elfa, que larga a adaga, e percebe, que era a hora de correr. O humano mira o cajado contra a elfa:

-_ BOMBA DE VENTO!_

A elfa vira, tenta se defender com o escudo, mas nada adiantara, ela voa, bate de costas numa rocha, sentia muita dor, mas então, olhara para o lado, e reencontrara seu arco.

Levantara-se, pegara o arco, e iria pegar suas flechas, mas lembrara que tinha deixado a bolsa no chão. Começara a correr, daria meia volta, pegaria as flechas e daria uma surpresa no humano. Ela então, subiu numa pedra, e vira o humano, iria procurá-la onde ela tinha caído, descera da pedra, e recuperou suas flechas, empunhou três de uma vez, tinha uma idéia em mente.

Começara a seguir o humano, as três flechas empunhadas, e então, o achou, num lugar perfeito para seu plano.

- _ESPIRITOS DO VENTO! VENHAM PARA MINHAS MÃOS!_

O humano se virou, mas a elfa fora mais rápida, atirou as três flechas, enfeitiçadas pelos espíritos do vento que bateram em uma velocidade estrondosa no cajado, que voara da mão do humano, continuando o curso, as flechas se prenderam numa pedra, junto com o cajado, que agora, estava preso.

- Te peguei agora! – falou a elfa

A elfa chegara perto do humano, dera um chute no estomago do humano, que caiu, a elfa empunhou uma flecha, mirou para a testa do humano, pronta para dar o ultimo golpe.

- Ganhei de você! – disse a elfa

Porém, atrás da elfa, um outro homem chegara, pulara, e corta o arco da elfa em dois, com sua espada, chutara a elfa que caiu ao lado do humano, o homem então, mostrou que havia pegado a adaga da elfa, mirou a espada para o humano e a adaga para a elfa.

- Peguei os dois! – disse ele

- Ah, de novo, Grifin, você sempre ganha!

- Não posso fazer nada... – disse Grifin

- Pare de reclamar Lina, nós sabemos que o Grifin é melhor do que nós – disse o humano, retirando as flechas de seu cajado.

- Não sou, vocês são muito ruins – disse Grifin devolvendo a adaga e os restos do arco para Lina

- Olha o que você fez com o meu arco Grifin! – disse Lina, tristonha

- Ah, numa luta de verdade, valeria fazer isso – respondeu Grifin, enquanto guardava sua espada.

- Infelizmente, o Grifin tem razão – disse o humano

- Nossa, obrigado pelo apoio Marik – disse Lina

Houve um silencio, os três estavam prontos para retornarem a Lotania, foi um dia de treino muito cansativo, porém, antes de derem o primeiro passo, ouviram o barulho de palmas, mas quem seria?

Grifin se virou, e lá estava, sentado em uma pedra, Deletriu, o profeta. Sorria para os três, desceu da pedra, ainda sorrindo, parecia estar muito feliz.

- Ótimo! O treinamento acabou, vocês estão prontos! – disse apertando a mão de Grifin

- Por que o senhor sempre chega assim? – disse Marik

- Gosto de dar sustos, precisamos ir ao um lugar, subam! – disse Deletriu

- Subam? Onde? – perguntou Lina

- Em mim! – disse, de repente, duas asas negras saíram das costas de Deletriu, houve um barulho estranho, e então, quando as asas se abriram, não tinha mais Deletriu, e sim, um Grifo.

- Vamos ter que montar em você? – perguntou Lina

O Grifo fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Então Vamos! – Grifin pulou na garupa do Grifo

Marik subiu em silencio.

- Nossa, nunca vou esquecer que montei no meu mestre! – disse Lina, pulando por último, que logo depois, o Grifo começou a voar, batendo as asas lentamente, subindo cada vez mais e mais, e então, todos viram, uma torre, muito fina e muito alta, que mais parecia um pilar enorme, era tão alta, que alcançava as nuvens.

O Grifo começou a descer, descer e pousou.

Todos desceram, e as asas cobriram o Grifo, que logo, era Deletriu novamente.

Mas, havia duas pessoas na porta da torre, as duas pessoas brilhavam, usavam mantos brancos, de tecido leve, possuíam jóias de ouro puro, asas muito brancas, cada um segurava um cajado de prata. Eram os deuses Sathira e Galok.

- Surpresa! – disse Deletriu


	6. O Fim das Divindades

**Capitulo 6 – _O Fim das Divindades_**

Todos ficaram de queixo caído, como era possível, dois Deuses, em contatos com meros mortais, Marik, foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude, por mais surpresos que Grifin e Lina estavam, Marik, parecia estar nervoso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Marik, apontando para Sathira e Galok, Marik se virou para Deletriu, que sorria – Quem são esses dois?

- Ora Marik, não se faça de tolo, são os Deuses, Sathira, a Sacerdotisa dos Elementos e Galok, O Guerreiro dos Sentidos! – Deletriu falava em tom forte e feliz, foi em direção a Grifin

- O que achou? – perguntou Deletriu, ainda sorrindo

- Bem, legal – respondeu Grifin, ainda boquiaberto, pálido, e um pouco tremulo

- Grifin! Acorda! As Divindades não podem descer para o nosso mundo! Eles não podem entrar em contato com nós, mortais! – disse Marik, tentando convencer a todos que aquilo não poderia ser verdade

- É Marik, você tem razão, as Divindades não podem se unir com os mortais, mas, não existem Divindades agora, Sathira e Galok agora são mortais! – disse Deletriu dando tapas nas costas de Marik

- Ah, isso é besteira! – continuava Marik, cruzou os braços – Vamos voltar logo para Lotania, eu quero dormir!

- Então, você não acredita, que eu seja Sathira e ele seja Galok, - a mulher intitulada Sathira começava a caminhar em direção a Marik - mas se você não notou, você está fazendo uma coisa, que custa toda a sua alma, você está contra o seu mestre, isso jamais, nenhum aprendiz, deverá fazer, sua honra sempre estará em suas palavras...

- Se você é Sathira por que não luta comigo! – berrou Marik

- Ora Marik, não precisa ficar nervoso...

- Preciso! Minha família segue a Milotomia, ela confia no poder dos Deuses, e não irei suportar que duas pessoas se façam passar pelas Divindades!

- Muito bem, eu luto com você, – respondeu Sathira calmamente – pelo que vi, você é um feiticeiro, então, vamos fazer uma luta somente com magia?

- Ótimo – respondeu friamente Marik

- Muito Bem – começou Sathira – Quando quiser...

- _TEMPESTADE DE CORTES!_

Uma chuva de pequenos "_flashs" _saíra da esfera do cajado de Marik, e começaram a atacar Sathira, fazendo muito cortes, e assim, cobrindo sua roupa de sangue.

Sathira, não fez nada, apenas esperou a chuva parar, então jogou seu cajado no chão e fez de algum modo, aparecer do nada uma varinha de prata, com uma pequena gema vermelha na ponta. Ela fez um movimento estranho e a gema começou a jorrar um tipo de energia e começou a cobrir a outra mão de Sathira. Ela mirou a mão brilhante para Marik e berrou:

- _RAJADA DE ASTERÓIDES!_

O brilho da mão de Sathira começou a se transformar em enormes meteoros de fogo negro e voaram em direção a Marik, cada vez que saia mais meteoros, o brilho ficava mais fraco, mas os meteoros mais fortes. Marik brandiu seu cajado.

- _PROTEÇÃO CELESTINA!_

Uma barreira de energia branca se formara a frente de Marik, porém, Marik parecia estar fazendo um bocado de força para manter seu cajado levantado, os meteoros eram destruídos quando encostavam na barreira, Marik, começava a ser empurrado, não suportando tanta força, cada vez que os meteoros batiam na barreira, ela diminuía, Marik fechou os olhos, cada vez mais fraca a barreira ficava, então, Marik sentiu que a barreira havia acabado, mas quando abriu os olhos percebera que os meteoros também haviam se esgotado.

- Muito bem, Marik, mas para fazer com que isso não lhe suba a cabeça, foi dizer que isso foi a minha habilidade mais fraca – disse Sathira, séria.

- O Que? – se assustou Marik, não podia ser, ele quase morrera para se defender dessa magia, será que ela realmente seria Sathira?

Sathira fez outro movimento com a varinha, e a gema brilhou e jorrou outra fez a energia, mas agora, estava diferente, parecia estar mais concentrada.

_- BOMBA DAS MONTANHAS!_

- O Que? "Bomba das Montanhas"? Essa magia é lendária!

Um tipo de pano feito de fogo cobriu Marik completamente, estão, de repente, tudo explodiu, fazendo um enorme buraco no chão.

- Marik! – berrou Lina correndo

- Fique calma, - disse Sathira – eu não dei o ataque completo, eu percebi que a vida dele não iria suportar o completo. Espere.

Novamente, Sathira vez um movimento com a varinha, dos escombros do buraco, lá estava, Marik flutuando lentamente, todo arranhado, sua roupa quase toda rasgada e queimada. Sathira fez novamente o movimento com a varinha e Marik acordou.

- Não pode ser! – berrou Marik, levantou o cajado – _MARTELO DE TROVÃO!_

Do céu, um trovão, enorme, começava a cair em direção a Sathira, porém, ela só ficava olhando, para o raio, que iria fazer uma enorme devastação, ela num movia um músculo, só encarava, cada vez mais perto, o raio ficava mais rápido, e então, centímetros de Sathira, o raio sumiu.

- O QUE HOUVE? – berrou Marik

- Eu controlo o poder da natureza – disse Sathira, calmamente, enquanto Marik parecia estar com muito raiva.

- Não é possível! Os Deuses não podem descer os céus!

- Bom, ainda quer continuar a luta?

- Quero! _SUPERNOVA!_

Assistindo a Luta, Deletriu, olhava Marik, com muito interesse.

- Como ele é tonto, Supernova é o ataque mais forte dele, e nem chega aos pés do Bombas das Montanhas de Sathira, e além do mais, se ele usar o Supernova, ele irá gastar toda a sua energia mágica.

- Isso quer dizer, que Marik não tem nenhuma chance? – perguntou Lina

- Sim, ele não tem chance contra Sathira

- Hum, você consegue usar o Supernova? Muito Bom! – disse Sathira

- Cale a Boca! – berrou Marik, concentrando sua forca no cajado

O cajado de Marik, brilhava mais forte, muito mais forte, e então, um raio de luz enorme, começo a sair do cajado, deixando todos cegos, e então, quando a visão de todos havia voltado, todos podiam ver, em volta de Sathira, uma torre de Raios, uma torre de Fogo, uma torre de Gelo e uma torre de Vento, em um movimento rápido, as torre se dispararam em direção de Sathira, porém, ela sumiu com uma velocidade estrondosa.

O Supernova de Marik, havia criado um buraco na terra, muito menor do que o Bomba das Montanhas havia criado, Marik ficou pasmo, gastara todo o seu poder e nem causou um único dano em Sathira.

Sem Marik perceber, Sathira surgiu, silenciosamente atrás dele, levantou sua varinha, que se tornou um cajado, ela pegou o cajado de uma forma, que a gema vermelha, mirasse para o chão, ela bateu, violentamente o cajado no chão, e onde Marik estava, houve um tremor, e varias rachaduras de formaram, em um segundo.

Marik se virou.

Sathira bateu novamente o seu cajado no chão, mais um tremor, novas rachaduras se formaram, e as que já tinha se formado, se expandiram, Marik se desequilibrou levemente, mais um tremor desses, e tudo iria cair, ele então, suspirou fundo, jogou seu cajado no chão e disse:

- Muito Bem, Desisto!

- Ótimo! Então, acho melhor concertar tudo isso – disse Deletriu, que fez um movimento com sua mão, e todos os buracos feitos pela luta sumiram instantaneamente.

- Marik, – disse Sathira se aproximando dele – eu entendo o que sentiu, fico feliz que siga a Milotomia, e que a leva a sério, poucos a seguem.

Juntos, todos entraram no enorme pilar.

Porém, nos morros próximos, dois indivíduos, assistiam tudo aquilo, eles se olharam um para o outro, e a mulher disse:

- Então é isso!

- Esse vai ser nosso trabalho mais excitante! – disse o homem

Juntos os dois correram em direção as montanhas de Devilrein.


	7. O Passado dos Irmãos Mercenarios

**Capitulo 7 –**_ **O Passado Dos Irmãos Mercenários**_

Era uma noite de chuva em Lotania, que estava abalada, há poucos horas, havia acontecido um assassinado misterioso em uma loja, que fora totalmente saqueada, muitos estavam com medo, poderia depois de toda aquela repercussão, haver mais algum crime? Um assalto? Um Roubo?

Todos estavam com medo, inclusive a família Loot, sempre eram unidos, essa família talvez, nunca iria passar para o lado das trevas, seguiam de exemplo para todos, Gand Loot, era o Conselheiro Real, o próprio Romam Shucrufan, dizia que ele, que fazia o seu reino, um lugar melhor, porém, uma coisa mudou o rumo de tudo.

Numa noite, em que as lojas se fecharam cedo, Gand Loot, saia de seu trabalho, uma fina chuva, se transformara em um inicio de tempestade, na saída da Presidência de Shucrufan, Gand encontrou Lirya, a líder dos elfos.

- Olá Gand, - disse Lirya contente, esperando sua carruagem – há muito tempo não venho para cá...

- Creio que sim, - disse Gand parando para a conversa – então, o que está fazendo aqui em Lotania?

- Eu fui convocada, para uma reunião, com o Conselho, sobre, um assassinato, hoje de manha...

- Ah, eu fiquei sabendo, queria saber como Romam e o resto da Presidência vai cuidar disso, mesmo, que talvez que eu tenha que ajudar

- Minha carruagem chegou Gand, boa sorte no seu emprego, – disse Lirya descendo as escadas de mármore branco – e fale para a sua família que os elfos a desejam sorte!

- Obrigado e tchau Lirya!

Gand observou a carruagem ir se afastando, e então, continuou seu caminho, porém, não percebeu que havia um homem, com uma espada com quase um metro, o observando e o seguindo.

Gand, entrou na rua de sua casa, parou na frente da porta, a procura da chave, mas então:

- Olá! – disse o homem com a espada brandida

Ele pulou e deu um golpe, Gand se abaixou, e a espada se prendeu na porta, dentro de casa, uma mulher, a Sra. Loot, havia se assustado.

- Gand? É você?

Gand foi arremessado contra a porta, a porta não suportou e se estraçalhou, a Sra. Loot, se assustara, e dos quartos, apareceram duas crianças pequenas que começavam a chorar.

O homem com a espada entrou na casa violentamente, Gand pegou um machado, que estava na parede, e tentou atacar o homem, mas, não teve chance de dar um golpe, o homem se abaixou, se virou, e cortou Gand Loot, em dois.

Sangue jorrava por todos os lados, as crianças, choravam mais, o homem se aproximou da Sra. Loot

- Corram! Mera! Jork!

As crianças saíram de casa, passando pelo homem, olhou furiosamente a Sra. Loot, que choramingava

- Nos deixe em paz, eu suplico...

O homem, enfiou a espada do pescoço da Sra. Loot, que tentava respirar, porém, o peso foi tanto, que a Sra. Loot, foi descendo, mas a espada em seu mesmo lugar, Sra. Loot, teve sua cabeça, cortada no meio, sem o homem notar, Mera e Jork, viam tudo, atrás de uma mureta, o homem olhou em volta, e desistiu de procurar as duas crianças, saiu da casa, como se nada houvesse acontecido, deixando a porta aberta.

Mera e Jork saíram de trás do muro e foram até os cadáveres de seus pais. A mãe deles estava completamente deformada, a parte esquerda de sua cara, estava caída no chão, e a direita, pendurada no resto do pescoço.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – disse Mera baixinho.

Dois anos depois, Mera tinha doze anos e Jork, onze, estavam na cidade escura de Toleda, A Cidade dos Mercenários, os dois caminhavam por uma ponte, que atravessava, um poço enorme, que parecia não ter fim...

Os dois caminharam por uma rua escura, e então entraram em uma casa, que não havia nada, exceto, morcegos, no fundo da casa, havia um alçapão, Mera o abriu, e os dois, desceram por uma escada de pedra negra, e foram parar, na frente de um prédio subterrâneo, que se lia em uma placa: "Clã dos Vingadores – Mercenários em Aprendizado"

Mera abriu a porta. Jork, calado, a seguia, os dois passaram por uma sala, onde encontraram uma mulher, de cabelos negros e oleosos.

- Olá, - disse Mera se curvando – você deve ser Rouigin, a líder do Clã...

- Sou sim, – disse Rouigin – o que vocês, crianças querem aqui?

- Nós queremos o seu treinamento – disse Mera

- Hum, há algum motivo especial para isso? – perguntou Rouigin, disconfiada

- Sim, queremos vingar a morte de nossos pais – disse Mera firmemente

- Hum, vingança, é um poder, sabia? – disse Rouigin se aproximando de Mera – Ela te da mais força, mais se não souber controlá-la, te da franqueza, ela da muito confiança, mas pode te deixar com medo

- Medo de que? – disse Jork

- Medo de seus atos – respondeu Rouigin firmemente

- Quando começamos? Quanto custa? – perguntou Mera

- Não se preocupe garota, eu sei o que é se vingar, eu não vou cobrar nada, mas antes, quero que vocês me falem, que estilo de batalha irão querer aprender?

- Estilo de batalha? – perguntou Jork

- Sim, são três, O Falcão, O Lobo e o mais temível, O Centauro. – disse Rouigin – O Falcão, lhe dará agilidade, para fazer coisas em questão de segundos! O Lobo, a defesa e a força, e O Centauro, tudo!

- Tudo? – perguntaram os dois juntos

- Sim! Mas, ninguém se atreveu treinar O Centauro, possui técnicas, muito complicadas, e praticamente, impossíveis de serem aprendidas, porém, há uma única pessoa em toda Shucrufan, que domina essas técnicas, A Monja Ksara! E eu... É claro...

O Treinamento havia durado mais dez anos, que quando Mera e Jork, finalmente, estavam prontos, resolveram partir em busca, do maldito homem, que matara seus pais.

Um Homem, com uma espada com quase um metro de lamina pura, foi encontrado morto, numa rua deserta de Lotania, ele foi morto, com dois golpes, um, que deixara sua cabeça cortada em dois, em que a parte esquerda estava caída no chão e a direita, pendurada pelo pescoço, havia também, um corte, que o fez em dois, e assim, a vingança fora completada, porém, eles necessitavam de mais uma coisa agora, dinheiro, todos esses anos, os dois foram sustentados por doações e pela mestra Rouigin.

Só havia um modo, fácil e rápido de ganhar dinheiro, eles teriam que virar Assassinos de Aluguel, matar e roubar por dinheiro, assim viraram Mercenários, dos profissionais, a fama deles foi crescendo, e então ganharam um nome: "Os Irmãos Mercenários".

Mera estava treinando suas habilidades de Falcão, usando, como sempre, uma roupa velha e muito leve, dois facões muito afiados, Jork, treinava O Tigre, usava uma armadura prateada, em sua mão, luvas com garras super afiadas, a armadura o protegia de tudo.

O dia foi passando, e os dois resolveram voltar para a casa em que moravam, ficava muito escondida, nas proximidades da cadeia de montanhas de Devilrein, Mera entrou, e se deparou, com uma águia negra, com uma carta no bico, os esperando.

Mera puxou a carta, e leu:

_Caros irmãos mercenários,_

_Estou mandando essa carta, porque quero um serviço, me encontre no topo do vulcão de Devilrein, na noite seguinte, estarei esperando._

_Pago o que vocês quiserem, pois, eu acho, que vocês terão uma grande missão._

_Klondor_

- Hum, um serviço difícil – sussurrou Mera

- Deve ser difícil mesmo, o cara mora no topo do vulcão de Devilrein – disse Jork, apontando para a carta, ele se virou, e viu Mera indo embora – Aonde você vai?

- Para o vulcão de Devilrein – disse ela sem olhar para trás

- Então me espere! – disse Jork, antes que ele saísse da cabana, a águia voou muito rápido, e em segundos, sumiu de vista.

- Uau! – disse Jork

Os dois caminharam, passaram por uma aldeia, em que estava, pelo menos parecia, deserta, e então, encontraram uma pequena estrada, que levava para o topo do vulcão, era quase noite, quando eles chegaram, e lá estava, Klondor, um Mortífero, sentado numa espécie de trono.

- Olá – disse Klondor

- Oi, – disse Mera – qual é o serviço?

- Nossa! Tão direta ao assunto, - começou Klondor – muito bem, eu vou ser direto também, eu quero que vocês me tragam Deletriu, o profeta, morto ou a beira da morte...


	8. A Busca do Coração Perdido

**Capitulo 8 – _A Busca do Coração Perdido_**

A vida no Grande Pilar, era realmente o tipo de coisa que não muito agradável, a cada semana, Grifin e Marik, sempre iam para Lotania, para comprar comida e outras coisas necessárias, Lina, ajudava Sathira e Galok com outras coisas, e Deletriu, meditava, todos os dias, em forma de Grifo.

- Por que ele se transforma em grifo para meditar? – perguntou Lina

- Os grifos possuem uma mente muito mais forte do que nós humanos; - começou Galok - eles são poucos dos animais racionais, eles podem interpretar muitas coisas, todo o grifo é extremamente fiel, quando domesticado, e são difíceis de ser domesticados, fora que são símbolos de nobreza.

- Uau! acho que é por isso que Deletriu escolheu um grifo – disse Lina, sorrindo.

- Quem disse que ele escolheu? Deletriu pode se transformar no que ele bem entender!

- Nossa! Eu não sabia...

- Volte ao trabalho Lina! – disse Galok

Os dias passavam muito devagar, agora, eram poucas as vezes que Grifin, Marik e Lina treinavam, Deletriu ensinou algumas coisa que os três às vezes não sabiam, e assim, passaram vários dias, até um dia, em que Sathira e Galok, voltaram de uma viagem, pois agora, Deletriu achou melhor começar a cuidar de Trevas.

A noite estava quase sem estrelas, o Grande Pilar parecia sumir na noite, e então, Sathira e Galok, pediram para todos, uma grande atenção.

- Muito bem, - começou Sathira, seriamente – depois dessa nossa missão, sabemos quem está, porque está e como está atrás disso...

- E então... Quem é? – perguntou Grifin

- A raça banida, os Mortíferos!

- Mortíferos? O que eles são? – perguntou Lina

- Eles são uma raça, antiga, que possuem características, inimagináveis, eles estão se instalando nas proximidades das montanhas de Devilrein, agora, sabemos porque eles começaram isso tudo! – concluiu Galok

- E... Por que? – perguntou Grifin, novamente.

- Bom, há muito tempo, - começou Sathira – eram cinco raças mais fortes, Humanos, Elfos, Orcs, Duendes e Mortíferos, o líder dos Mortíferos, Devil, sempre desejava o poder definitivo de toda Shucrufan, e então, ele tinha o seguinte plano, envenenar, cada raça contra a outra, sempre deixando a sua raça em paz, deixá-las se destruírem e então, dominar tudo! Porém, houve uma guerra antes disso, todas as raças, contra os Mortíferos, porque Deletriu, percebeu o que eles estavam planejando, então, percebemos que era preciso, fazer algo muito rapidamente, e então, tivemos que jogar Devil, na lava de seu reino.

- E daí? – perguntou Grifin

- Todos os Mortíferos foram mortos, pelo menos, era o que achávamos, Klondor, fora o ultimo, e conseguiu escapar do banimento, e então, desde o inicio de Rali, ele tem se reproduzido...

- Se reproduzindo? – perguntou Grifin – Ele não foi o ultimo?

- Sim, mas os Mortíferos podem extrair seu próprio sangue, fazendo com que se injetado no corpo de um individuo, esse individuo de transforme em um Mortífero, e assim, escondido, ele foi fazendo um exercito, e então, bolou um plano...

- Klondor descobriu O Coração Perdido – disse Galok

- O Coração Perdido? – perguntou Marik

- Sim, O Coração Perdido, - disse Sathira – essa pedra, pode ressuscitar Devil, e assim, com Devil novamente no poder, e com um exercito muito mais preparado, os Mortíferos, provavelmente, irão ganhar a guerra, e assim, fazer de Shucrufan, o seu reino sagrado!

- Mas como podemos impedir? – perguntou Lina – Quem encontrar primeiro vence?

- Não Lina – disse Galok – Para ativar o Coração Perdido, é necessário possuir, sete itens mágicos, que entrem na Tabua Perdida, e então, fazer com que o Coração Perdido ressuscite Devil.

- O que essa Tabua Perdida? – perguntou Grifin

- Ela é o lugar onde os sete itens possam se encaixar, e assim, completar o quebra-cabeça – respondeu Deletriu.

- E quais são esses sete itens? – perguntou Grifin

- Não sabemos, mas só há um lugar onde nós podemos descobrir – disse Sathira.

- E onde é? – perguntou Lina

- A Cidade de Osghart – respondeu Deletriu – A cidade de Osghart, a cidade das lendas!

- Fica muito longe daqui? – perguntou Marik

- Ela fica perto da floresta de Poceido, um pouco mais para o norte – disse Grifin – Eu já li sobre essa cidade, ela é lendária, diziam que é lá que o poderoso contador de historia Gasguen vive...

- Gasguen é um goblin nômade! – disse Deletriu – Ele não tem nada de poderoso!

- Desculpe mestre... – disse Grifin

- Muito bem, - recomeçou Sathira – acho que nossa jornada vai começar amanha! Primeira viagem: A Cidade de Osghart!

Depois de descobrirem o que os esperavam, todos foram dormir.

Perto dali, dois pássaros estavam por perto, porém, um falava com o outro:

- Hum, cidade de Osghart – disse o corvo.

- É perfeito! – disse o urubu – É longe de tudo que possa nos atrapalhar!

- E teremos uma bela recompensa para isso... – sussurrou o corvo

Os dois pássaros saíram voando sorrateiramente, porém, um grifo, no topo do Grande Pilar, observava tudo, sem fazer, um mínimo barulho. O Grifo abriu as asas, voou em direção ao quarto onde se encontra Grifin, Lina e Marik, se transformou em um homem, e acordou os três.

- Teremos companhia para a nossa viagem!


	9. Sinais

**Capitulo 9 – _Sinais_**

- Companhia? Do que...

- Não ouse discutir comigo! Ande! Levante-se!

Deletriu puxou Grifin, que acabara de acordar, pela gola, Marik acordou com o barulho e Lina ainda dormia, parecia estar num sono profundo e bom.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Marik, alisando seus cabelos, meio sonolento ainda.

- Deletriu estava falando que...

- Calem a boca! – berrou Lina, acordando e parecendo extremamente nervosa – Será que nenhuma dama pode dormir aqui?

- Bah! Qual é? – disse Grifin zombando – Dama? Você? Na minha opini...

Lina jogara seu escudo em Grifin, ele se abaixou e o escudo voltou para a mão de Lina.

- Uau! Isso foi incrível! – disse Marik

- Incrível? Incrível? Eu quase perdi minha cabeça com essa... essa... coisa!

Lina não pareceu ligar, saiu da sua cama, levantou os braços e começou a rezar

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Grifin

- Shiu! Ela está fazendo uma oração elfica, os elfos fazem isso para agradecer ao vento tudo o que aconteceu de bom – disse Deletriu

- Mas a essa hora da noite? – disse Grifin

- Se você olhar para o horizonte, irá notar que estamos no amanhecer – disse Deletriu com calma

Grifin se virou para a janela. Estava começando um dia lindo, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, porém, Grifin notou algo, bem no horizonte, havia um tipo de risco, parecia ser feito de fumaça, e cobria o horizonte todo.

- E se todos olharem para o horizonte, irão notar uma faixa de fumaça negra – disse Grifin se virando para os outros

Lina acabara sua reza, e foi até a janela, encarou a fumaça, o vento batia em seu rosto fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem muito rápido, porém, mesmo com toda aquela agitação. Lina nem piscava o olho.

- Feche os olhos! Rápido! – berrou Deletriu

Lina piscou e se virou, logo, percebera que estava a ponto de pular da janela do Grande Pilar.

- Nossa! O que eu estava fazendo? O que é aquilo no horizonte? – perguntou Lina, saindo de perto da janela bastante assuntada.

- Aquilo é um sinal – disse Deletriu olhando para o chão

- Sinal? Sinal do que? – perguntou Marik

- É o primeiro sinal. O Horizonte dos Mortos – disse Deletriu fechando os olhos e suspirando novamente

- Horizonte dos Mortos? O que é isso? – perguntou Marik se virando para Deletriu

- Em Celestia, havia esse horizonte, quem o encarasse por um certo tempo, iria se matar sem notar acreditem, muitas mortes aconteceram por causa desse horizonte, muitas pessoas tolas não sabem o que a magia das trevas mais sombrias podem fazer, – respondeu Deletriu rispidamente – fiquem atentos! Trevas está se iniciando...

- Quanto tempo iremos demorar em chegar à cidade de Osghart? – perguntou Lina, carregando-se de flechas de prata e empunhando um arco novo.

- Mais ou menos três dias, sem parada – respondeu Sathira olhando para o Sol e depois virando o seu olhar para o chão.

- Sem parada? Está brincando não é? – disse Lina levando as mãos à boca – Fale que está!

- Não estamos em dias de brincar, aprendiz de Deletriu – respondeu Galok se aproximando de Lina

- Aprendiz de Deletriu? - Lina se virou para Galok – _Nhá!_ Qual é? Meu nome é Lina Bodtore, mas só me chame de Lina, por favor...

Galok pareceu nem ouvir o que Lina estava falando, fazendo com que Lina ficasse mais nervosa. Então, das portas do Grande Pilar, saem Deletriu e Marik conversando.

- Marik! Mestre! – Grifin se aproximou – Estamos prontos para a viagem!

- Perfeito! – disse Deletriu

- Muito bem, vamos ver o nosso caminho – Marik pegou um mapa velho, sujo e um pouco rasgado nas bordas

- Pelo que vejo, os nosso três dias irão ser um pouco mais longos, pelo que estou vendo, uma semana, se não pararmos – disse Deletriu vendo o mapa nas mãos de Marik

- O QUE? Não podemos! Eu preciso parar às vezes, eu sou uma...

- Cale-se! Vejam! – Sathira falou apontando para o céu

Todos se viraram e viram, rasgando os céus, uma bando de pássaros de vários tipos, grandes e pequenos, claros e escuros, todos indo à mesma direção, pequenos Grifos e até cavalos alados passavam, e por ultimo, um dragão prateado passou bufando uma fumaça muito clara.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Marik

- Foi um segundo sinal, pelo menos o começo, acho melhor entrarmos – disse Deletriu suspirando profundamente

- Por que? – perguntou Grifin – Não acabamos de preparar as coisas...

Deletriu balançou seu cajado e todos voaram para dentro do Grande Pilar

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lina

- Fique quieta! – berrou Deletriu

Todos ficaram em silencio, e então, um tremor forte começou, as coisas no Grande Pilar começara a ir para o chão, o tremor ficava cada vez mais forte, mais forte, e então, urgidos e barulhos estranhos vinham do lado de fora

- Aiii! Que medo! – disse Lina se agarrando numa estatuo de pedra

Os urgidos e tremores pararam e então todos saíram do Grande Pilar e viram, as duas carroças, arvores e algumas pedras, tudo, completamente destruído

- O que houve? – perguntou Grifin – Todo esse nosso trabalho para carregar as carroças, tudo, completamente acabado!

- As criaturas selvagens, do céu e da terra, perceberam que as guerras estão chegando, então, saem para se proteger, é um sinal, elas ficam completamente desprotegidas e isso as torna mais agressivas, é o segundo sinal – disse Galok olhando o céu

- Mas... as carroças! Vamos ter que trabalhar tudo de novo! – disse Grifin

- Não se preocupe Grifin – disse Deletriu

Deletriu se aproximou das carroças destruídas e levantou se cajado

- _FETIÇO DO TEMPO! _

Pouco a pouco, os destroços das carroças foram voltando ao seus lugares e então, as carroças estavam prontas novamente

- Vamos!

A viagem para a cidade de Osghart estava muito tranqüila, as carroças eram puxadas pelo vento, um feitiço que Deletriu havia pedido para Lina usar, já que os cavalos deles haviam sido mortos na "invasão" das criaturas terrestres e Deletriu não queria usar o feitiço para ressuscitar em animais, estava um fim de noite muito estranho, pelo menos para Marik.

- Mestre, - disse Marik para Deletriu – eu notei uma coisa estranha, já era para ter amanhecido á dois minutos...

- Eu sei Marik, - disse Deletriu, sorrindo para Marik – a noite irá consumir o dia, quando Celestia estava em seu auge, tínhamos apenas uma hora de luz do dia, as outras vinte e três horas, eram noite.

- Incrível não...

Marik olhou adiante, e via um camponês em frente a um cadáver de um homem, e um cavalo morto também, quando as carroças chegaram perto, Marik e Deletriu viram que o camponês ria baixo:

- Idiota! Você pensou que iria roubar o meu cavalo, e então, percebeu que não iria conseguir e o matou! Mais eu o matei também, seu desgraçado...

A carroça já estava um pouco longe do homem e Deletriu falou:

- À noite comendo o dia e a discórdia entre os povos, são sinais fortes de Trevas, temos que ter cada vez mais cuidado...

- Certo mestre – disse Marik calmamente olhando para um tipo de chifre atrás das arvores da floresta de Poceido – O que é aquilo?

Deletriu se virou e viu o "chifre" atrás das arvores.

- Ah! Esqueci de mencionar! – disse Deletriu – Com as carroças sendo puxadas pelo vento, estamos indo mais rápido, aquela é a catedral de Osghart, estamos chegando, Marik! Acorde os outros!

Marik foi acordar o resto do pessoal, mais então, os mesmos pássaros que estavam no Grande Pilar, apareceram ao lado de Deletriu, e com uma velocidade muito grande, se transformaram em duas pessoas, uma com adagas afiadíssimas e a outra com uma armadura e soqueiras de prata.

**Nota do autor:**

**Aew! Pela primeira vez to fazendo isso, bom, sei lah P**

**Só vou avisar que a historia vai sair dessa "chatisse" que ta até essi cap! \o/**

**Naum sei c vcs notaram, mais os caps saum mto curtos, por 2 motivos:**

**eu num tenhu mta paciência pra escrever coisas grandes**

**eu axo q vcs naum gostam de enrolação**

**Em breve o cap 10: O Pacto está selado! O.o**

**Vo dexa o suspense agr **

**Qlqr duvida deixem um review! **


End file.
